Through Death's Eyes
by ShadowRebirth37
Summary: GF. This is just a poem I wrote for a contest once. The view of the last battle, through the eyes of the mighty Death Saurer. Written in free-form, and it does rhyme. My first shot at poetry using Zoids! Please R & R!


**AN**- Hello, ShadowRebirth37 here!! Uhh… this is just a spot of my poetry which I am 'famous' for at school. My poetry is supposedly so good; I made two teachers cry and humbled another. Lol. XD This is one of my few Zoids poems, but it's not what you'd expect. You'd probably expect it to be about Raven or Shadow or someone like that, but no, this is about the Death Saurer!! This will rhyme, but frankly I suck at rhymes. Lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

**Disclaimer**- I do not own Zoids. I only own this fic and my poem.

* * *

_**.:Through Death's Eyes:.**_

For the first time in centuries,  
I open my crimson eyes.  
But what I come to gaze upon  
Is not what had made my dreams.

A little blue lion and a small red Zoid  
Are all that stand before me.  
I scoff at the tiny creatures,  
For a mere flick of my tail will send them to the void.

I lift my head and loose a might roar,  
Making my opponents step back in fear.  
They yelp and scatter and fire tiny weapons,  
But nothing can reach my Core.

A group of red Zoids, revealed to be Whales,  
Block the sun from over my head.  
I glare at them and roar loudly,  
For their power to mine greatly pales.

My mighty jaws open wide,  
And a glow fills my mouth.  
I snarl and fire my weapon at the Kings,  
And nothing remains where they used to reside.

The Zoidian within my heart,  
Urges me forward through the city.  
I snort and do as I am told,  
For arguing would do little on my part.

I snarl and swipe at the little cat,  
Growing annoyed with the tiny creature.  
And I whip my tail around quickly,  
Knocking it into a building with a mere pat.

A red dragon flies up before my maw,  
And charges up its weapon.  
I snort in annoyance with the little Zoid,  
And grab it with my paw.

The tiny Zoid screams and roars,  
As its own weapon burns its body.  
I grow bored and throw it aside,  
And watch it fall through a building's floors.

I watch the little red dragon  
Stumble out of the rubble.  
It whimpers in pain and suffering,  
Its body burnt and bent-in.

Preoccupied with the suffering creature,  
I ignore the little blue Liger.  
It slips away and leaves the dragon,  
And disappears into the city's features.

The dragon charges another of its beams  
And aims for my chest.  
I watch in boredom as it fires,  
Doing nothing more than a scratch it seems.

A roar escapes the dragon's jaws  
As it flies up onto a building's roof.  
A blue bolt melds into the dragon's body,  
And lowers its powerful claws.

It snarled as a glow grew in its maw,  
Preparing to fire another of its Charged Particle Beams.  
I snorted and stared at the failing Zoid,  
Not worried that I was its target, after all.

Suddenly the beam crashed into my chest,  
Causing me to scream in pure pain.  
The beam melted through my outer armor,  
And threatened to damage the rest.

To my shock the attack was compromised,  
Leaving me gasping for breath.  
I growled in pain and at the sudden weakness,  
The likes of which I had never realized.

I smirked cruelly as the little dragon that had caused me so much pain,  
Fell from the building, tumbling through air.  
It fell to the ground and lay in a heap,  
Its pilot injured, and the Zoid didn't move again.

Suddenly I realized the Liger's plan too late,  
And my head snapped up and I glared at the Ultrasaurus.  
For aimed at me and ready to fire,  
Was a weapon I knew could seal my fate.

I watched in terror as it fired a round, the Zoid bowing,  
Wrapped in gold and twisting in air.  
As it flew towards me at shocking speed,  
I realized that this was no shell, but the little Liger with Shield glowing.

In desperation I fired my weapon,  
Trying to stop the fast approaching Liger.  
The little Zoid roared and continued toward me,  
And I realized in horror that this was the end.

The Liger slammed into my chest,  
Its bright shield sparking.  
Then it pushed through my armor,  
Through the hole the dragon had created with its last breath.

My Core was pierced, the Zoidian screaming,  
But pain drowned out any words he said.  
I fell to the ground, the land rising up to me,  
The pain made everything as if I was dreaming.

Red and blue, red and blue,  
That was all I could see.  
Red and blue, red and blue  
Has become the death of me…

* * *

**AN**- I love Zoids poetry!! Sorry if it was a little sad or morbid, but remember, this is the Death Saurer we're talking about!! Lol. I have been told at school that I am the reincarnation of Shakespeare, but I don't think I'm _that_ good!! Lol. XD What did you guys think? Do you want me to post more of my poetry? I have a lot. Lol. Anyway, please leave a nice review!! XD

**Ibeyla ;)**


End file.
